Out of the Closet
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Well, this was certainly not how Shinichi had been planning to come out. But in his (and Kaito's) defense, nobody had told him there would be hidden cameras involved in the setup for Kid's heist. /ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_**Pairings: **__established!Shinichi x Kaito, Hakuba x Aoko, Hattori x Kazuha_

_**Warnings: **__implied male-on-male sex, general awkwardness, grammar mistakes / errors, etc._

_**Notes: **__I will admit that I had far too much fun writing this. Because I love reading this kind of fic._

_Well, hope you enjoy at least half as much as I did while writing this. – Luna _

**Out of the Closet**

"Thank you for being an excellent audience tonight!" Kid crowed, spreading his arms wide from where he was standing on top of the empty display case.

"Bastard!" Inspector Nakamori yelled, running for him, but Kid just tsked, whirling his cape dramatically. A flood of hazy pink smoke burst from underneath his feet, and Kid gave one last smirk before disappearing in a flash, confetti pouring down from some unknown source.

The lights went out.

Chaos abounded, police officers yelling loudly. Inspector Nakamori's voice boomed through the room. "_Find him_!"

In one dark corner of the hotel's exhibit hall, Shinichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was _so _typical Kid.

He jumped, though, when a hand dropped onto his shoulder out of nowhere and a pair of lips closed in beside his ear. "Hey there, tantei-kun," the all-too familiar voice whispered, sending a shiver down Shinichi's spine.

Relaxing, Shinichi scowled. "Go away, Kid," he shot out of the side of his mouth, shrugging Kid's hand off his shoulder. "We can talk later. Just get out of here."

A low chuckle, then something pressed into Shinichi's palm. Gloved fingers curled Shinichi's hand into a fist around it. "See you soon."

Shinichi swatted at him, though he was holding back a smile. "Just go," he hissed, fondly though, and Kid laughed before Shinichi felt his presence disappear from his side.

As the lights flickered back on, Shinichi slowly opened his hand to see a slip of paper, shaped just like one of the pieces of confetti, with _221 _scrawled on in it in his magician's familiar handwriting. He had to hold back a smile. Of course Kid would cater to his Sherlock Holmes obsession –

"Shinichi!" Shinichi's head snapped up just in time to see Ran hurrying over. Hattori and Kazuha, who were in town for a few weeks, were close behind. "Did you see that?"

"Of course I did. I was here, after all," Shinichi grinned at her, and Ran pouted as she drew to a stop in front of him.

"How was I supposed to know when you ran off right before he got here?"

"Yeah, Kudou. What was that about?" Hattori asked, lifting his eyebrows at him. "You left me alone with the bastard and his girlfriend." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards where Hakuba was standing with Aoko. Hakuba was glaring at Inspector Nakamori and Aoko was waving her typical anti-Kid sign.

Shrugging, Shinichi ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I'd have a better chance of catching him if I separated from you guys."

Kazuha raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Shinichi was saved from answering when Inspector Nakamori approached them, glaring fiercely. "Which one of you is Kid?" he demanded. Before any of them could protest, he yanked on each of their cheeks, hard.

_He left through the air duct_. Shinichi scowled as he rubbed his sore face. Inspector Nakamori's glare intensified, and he flitted off to check the other police officers. Well, Shinichi thought with a inward smirk, he couldn't exactly _say _that, though, for fairly obvious reasons.

Ran sighed and turned back to her friends. "Well, do you guys want to go? We can get something to eat, maybe. I can ask Hakuba-kun and Aoko-chan if they'd like to come as well."

As Hattori and Kazuha nodded their consent, though Hattori looked slightly unenthused at the idea of the blond detective coming, Shinichi shook his head.

Laser beams nearly shot from Ran's eyes as she squinted at him. "Are you bailing out on us _again_, Shinichi?" she demanded dangerously, taking a threatening step forward.

"No, no." Shinichi held up his hands in an attempt at placation. "There's just something I want to check up on. I'll only be about an hour or so."

"_Only _an hour?" Ran groused, crossing her arms. Her expression softened, though, regardless. "We'll wait for you, then. I did want to go see the view from the patio. I heard it's beautiful at nighttime…"

"Oh, me too, Ran-chan!" Kazuha beamed, tugging her boyfriend along behind her as she started towards the patio doors. "Let's go, Heiji!"

Hattori aimed a suspicious glance at his best friend, even as he allowed Kazuha to drag him away. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he questioned doubtfully.

Shinichi waved. "Don't worry about it, Hattori. You have fun with Toyama-chan."

"You –" Hattori looked as if he had something else to say, but Kazuha yanked him around a corner and out of sight before he could finish.

Smirking, Shinichi peered down at the paper still clenched in his hand. _221, hm_?

He tucked the paper into his pocket. Scanning the room, he quickly slipped out of the hall.

Across the room, Inspector Nakamori watched him.

* * *

The elevator dinged as Shinichi arrived on the second floor. He cast a quick look up and down the hallway, his eyes brightening when he caught sight of the door marked _221_.

Stepping out of the elevator, he headed towards room 221, opening the door cautiously to look inside. Besides the overly furnished bed and matching nightstand, there wasn't much else in the murky room.

Shinichi walked in. The door shut and locked behind him, ominously enough to make him clench his jaw. For the first time, his eyes were drawn to the way the gauzy white curtains seemed to dance in the breeze from the open window at the far side of the room.

He blinked and nearly missed the way Kid suddenly materialized on the windowsill, cutting a white figure against the moonlight. The curtains swayed.

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi sat down on the bed with a creak. "You don't need to be all dramatic, you know. It's only me."

Kid laughed as he dropped lightly to the floor. His cape was a sliver of moonlight, falling light and ethereal across his shoulders. "All the more reason, tantei-kun. I mean, I've got to impress my lovely critic, don't I? Keep him entertained?"

"Whatever you say," Shinichi said mock-indifferently, knotting his arms over the front of his shirt. He leaned back onto his hands, crossing his legs out in front of him as he watched Kid. Instantly, Kid's eyes were drawn to the smooth line his body created across the sheets. "Are you going to entertain me or what?"

Swallowing, Kid took a step forward, and Shinichi smirked. "To be honest, I'm not a huge fan of Kid's magic," he remarked conversationally, closing up into a cross-legged position. "I prefer Kuroba Kaito's."

Behind the monocle, Kid's eyes softened at the hidden meaning behind Shinichi's words – that he wasn't in love with the glamour of the Kaitou Kid; he wanted Kuroba Kaito, the amateur magician with the dead father and affinity for pranks.

"You wound me, tantei-kun," he murmured, though, anyway, before he snapped his fingers. As if by magic (well, _by _magic, really), his Kid suit disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by the T-shirt and jeans that Kuroba Kaito wore during off hours.

In the dimness, Shinichi smiled a soft, warm little thing. "Much better," he told Kaito, exceedingly quietly, and warmth spread through Kaito's veins as he wrapped his detective up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

Scowling, Ran checked her watch. It had only been about fifteen minutes since Shinichi had run off, and she was already getting bored. The skyline was pretty from the patio outside the hotel, yes, but there was only so much you could say about it.

Turning around, she leaned against the railing, tilting her head back to look at the sky. To her right, Hattori and Kazuha were heatedly performing their usual old married couple antics, arguing about which angle would be best for taking pictures, and to her left, Hakuba was holding Aoko's hand, whispering words that made Aoko's face heat up and swat at him in embarrassment.

With a sigh, Ran straightened. She certainly felt a bit left out. For a moment, she wished Shinichi was there – but not to play the same role as Hattori or Hakuba, just as a friend who could snark with her about the insane amount of sexual tension Hattori and Kazuha's relationship was fraught with and how sappy Hakuba and Aoko were ninety percent of the time. Despite what her sixteen-year-old self had thought, she and Shinichi weren't destined for romance. That had been discovered the hard way through two years of painful dating that she herself had ended.

_Depressing_, Ran grumbled inwardly.

Glancing back into the hall, she noticed that Inspector Nakamori was holding a laptop and swearing wildly, tapping something frantically on the keyboard. Slanting her head to one side, Ran wondered what he was doing.

Deciding to leave her four friends to their respective bickering and sweet-talking, she walked back inside, stopping once she reached the Kid task force's head. "What are you doing, Inspector Nakamori?"

Inspector Nakamori visibly jumped, looking over his shoulder in shock before relaxing. "O-Oh, aren't you Ran-chan? Aoko's friend?" When Ran nodded, he smiled deviously. "Well, we had a secret plan for this heist."

"A secret plan?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we put cameras in all the hotel rooms. They're all unoccupied – the hotel cleared all the reservations for today since they knew Kid would be coming. I'm checking through all of them right now, because I had a feeling that Kid might show up in one of them! We can catch him this way!" He grinned victoriously.

"But… why?"

"Who the hell knows?" Inspector Nakamori shrugged, returning to the laptop. It showed an empty hotel room. "But right now, I'm looking through all of the camera feeds. We really might catch him like this, you know?"

Ran wondered if spending too long chasing Kid could make your brain work differently, because she had no idea how Inspector Nakamori's plan could be considered any kind of logical. Still, rather than going back out onto the patio and watching her friends flirt, she elected to hang around Aoko's arguably insane father.

They were heading through the camera feeds on the second-story rooms when there was a flash of motion.

"Aha!" Inspector Nakamori yelled, pointing at the screen. The other police officers ignored him, most likely used to random outbursts from their leader.

Ran squinted. The dark room, combined with the gritty, bad quality video feed, made it hard to make out, but there seemed to be a human shape on the bed – wait…

"Isn't that _Shinichi_?" she blurted out, hands flying to cover her mouth as she watched the action on the screen. It certainly _looked _like him, with that familiar set of cowlicks, though what was that other moving blob on top of him…?

"Kudou-kun? Really?" Inspector Nakamori narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. His face suddenly drained of color, and he hurried to cover the screen. "A-Ah, Ran-chan, you see…"

But it was too late.

Ran's cheeks flared bright red. She could still see enough through Inspector Nakamori's shaking fingers to get the gist of what was, um, happening. Y-Yes, that was definitely her childhood friend. With his shirt off. And, um, another equally shirtless male. On the bed. Engaged in – in –

There was suddenly a squeak behind Ran, and then, "What are you guys – _Kaito_?!"

Both Inspector Nakamori and Ran whirled around to see Aoko, Hakuba, Hattori, and Kazuha standing behind them, openly gaping at the screen. They had most likely followed her in when they noticed she was gone, Ran realized in a split-second.

"Aoko!" Inspector Nakamori squawked. "This – isn't – I'm not –" He went radioactive red, spluttering incoherently. Ran had to sympathize a little. It wasn't every day that you were caught by your daughter watching two of her male friends getting it on.

However, Aoko didn't seem as concerned about her father as she was about what was happening on the screen. Her mouth was hanging open, her cheeks turning steadily redder and redder. "K-K-Kaito… and Kudou-kun are… are…"

Hakuba, who appeared to be masquerading as a ghost judging by how white he had gone, grabbed her weakly by the shoulders. "Let's, um, not see, er, watch, and…" His valiant attempts at calming down his girlfriend failed, and he broke into stuttering English. Ran caught the phrase _holy shit_ a number of times.

"Kudou-kun likes… men…?" Kazuha's brain appeared to have stopped working as she gawped, frozen in place as a blush stole up her neck, targeting her ears especially. "I can't… and with Kuroba-kun?"

Hattori was clearly trying not to redden, but even through his dark skin, Ran could see his face turning a deep shade of burgundy. "W-Well, I guess it makes sense why he didn't work out with Ran-chan," he stammered, trying to laugh. And failing. He sounded more like he was choking.

There was a very, very awkward silence for approximately a minute, and then Inspector Nakamori shut the laptop.

"We will never speak of this again," he announced gravely, and was met with no complaints.

* * *

– **omake –**

"Hey, guys," Shinichi greeted, smiling as he reached where Ran, Aoko, Hakuba, Hattori, and Kazuha were waiting. His smile faltered as he realized they were standing in complete and utter silence.

A few feet behind him, Kaito stopped as well. "Hey, guys. I got here late and ran into Shinichi." His own cheerful grin faded when all eyes turned on him. "Um… am I missing something?"

"No," Hakuba said hollowly, without further elaboration. He was looking at them as his face went red.

"Hakuba, are you okay…?" Kaito blinked. Sure, Hakuba was weird on the best of days, but something about the way his eyes seemed haunted was alarming.

"We're fine," Aoko answered woodenly, blinking far too many times than necessary. "Although I need to forget the last hour or so. That would be good."

"N-Nakamori-chan, are you all right?" Shinichi was growing concerned by his friends' behavior.

"Yeah, Kudou. We're all fine." Hattori nodded once, mechanical and stiff.

"O-Oi, Hattori, what's wrong?" Shinichi reached out to clasp him by the shoulders. He was startled when Hattori visibly shied away.

"Did you wash your hands? I hope you washed your hands. Really well. Considering where they've – _been_." Hattori coughed before turning and walking away. Kazuha, Aoko, and Hakuba followed, leaving Kaito, Shinichi, and Ran by themselves.

Kaito scratched his head. "What's up with them?"

Ran coughed, clearing her throat, and Shinichi suddenly noticed the pink crawling up her neck. "Nothing, boys," she said, and then paused, a real smile on her face. "I wouldn't worry about them – they're happy for you too, just a bit in shock. And congratulations, even though you should've told me."

There was something smug in her gaze as she trailed after the others.

Shinichi and Kaito exchanged glances.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

***emerges from corner***

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that slightly. I know my sense of humor is sort of weird, but even so…?**

**Please considering dropping me a review if you liked it even a little, and I'll see you guys around! Love to you all! – Luna**


End file.
